


School from his eyes

by Neonfurr



Series: Max's school life [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Autism, M/M, Protective Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonfurr/pseuds/Neonfurr
Summary: Max is an 11 year old who has autism. His brother, and legal guardian, Alec, is more worried for his first day than he is.





	School from his eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is going to be kinda like a series? So I'll post random moments in their lives every now and then, completely open to prompts and suggestions. Also I'm British, so I'll try be ambiguous about school details, but I don't know how American school works XD

Alec was nervous. Arguably more nervous than Max, and that's saying something. It was Max's first day of middle school, and he was loosing his shit.

'At least Max isn't nervous', he thought. He spared a glance at his younger brother as they walked down the road, hand in hand. His dirty blonde hair was neatly combed, his shirt tucked in, and his shoes recently polished. Tempting as it was to squint at the bright shine, Alec controlled himself, knowing Max would insist on changing his shoes if he thought his big brother didn't like them.  
"Are you ok, Max?" Alec asked gently.  
"Max is ok." He responded, his eyes not leaving the keychain he had in a death grip. Alec remembers that one, he brought it for him when he visited a museum, it showed a picture of the Red Cloud war, one of Max's favourite conflicts in history.  
"Max, you can tell me if you're not ok. It's ok to be nervous."  
Max just hummed slightly, stroking his thumb over the edges of his keychain in a repetitive movement. Realising he wouldn't be getting an answer any time soon, Alec just looked back up, and carried on walking. Luckily, the school was only a 15 minute walk from the cosy apartment they shared, so the journey would be short, and there would be less chance of Max having a meltdown on the way. Turning the corner, the sight of St.Jonathans school came into view. To be honest, Alec would've thought it was a church from the shape and look of the building. There were large windows around the lower half of the building, encased in some bleek grey cobblestone. The back of the building, from the little Alec could see, was slightly slopped, with what look like a small tower attached to it. Maybe this used to be a church after all...  
Alec was broke out of his observations by an insistent tug on his hand and a small whining sound. Slowly, he looked down, and saw Max's wide eyes, his hand that wasn't squeezing Alec's flapping up and down slightly. Hoping to quell the situation before it escalated, he quickly knelt down Infront of his brother, making sure not to touch him.  
"Max? what's wrong?"  
Max shook his head from side to side quickly, raising and dropping his hands.  
"Buddy I need you to use your words,ok? Can you do that for me? what's making you upset?"  
Max looked up at him, opening his mouth a few times, as if to start saying something, only to furrow his brows and try again. After a full minute of this, he began smacking his head, loud thumps on his forehead, making Alec's heart constrict.Tears were flowing down Max's face now, and he was making small sounds, like a high pitched mumbling. Alec gently prised Max's hand away, only for him to lift up his other and smack his head again. Pulling down both wrists gently, he asked Max to look up at him.  
"It's ok. I'm going to let go of your wrists and get your cards from your bag,ok? please keep them at your side, try tapping your legs ok?"  
Alec gently let go of Max's hands, extremely happy when he didn't hit himself again, tapping out a rhythm on his thighs. Slowly, he reached into Max's bag, and pulled out the communication cards they'd made together a few years ago, and handed them to Max.  
"Max, I'd like you to show me how your feeling, ok?"  
Looking down at the cards, Max smiled, skimming through all of them and looking at the pictures of famous historical figures. After a few minutes, Alec having waited very patiently, he handed Alec the card with a picture of the Donner party on. Alec didn't need to read it, he knew what the picture meant.  
"Ok, that's good Max. Well done. Now can you tell me why you don't like where we're going?"  
Max looked up at the sky, absentmindedly flapping a hand whilst he thought.  
"Max dosent want Alec to go."  
Alec wished he could've been surprised by this. His parents really had done a number on him.  
"I'll be back at 3 to pick you up, ok? and I'm not going yet, We're going to talk to your new teacher first."  
"NO! no no no no Max dosent want Alec to go! Alec won't come back and Max doesn't want that. Max wants Alec." Max began sobbing, dropping his cards and smacking a fist against his head again. Before Alec knew what was happening, Max was lying on the ground, legs kicking up and hands rubbing his eyes.  
Alec quickly looked up, seeing a lot of kids and adults giving Max a strange look. Screw them, he thought.  
"Ok, ok." Alec gently pulled Max up, bringing him arms around his back so he couldn't hurt himself.  
"That's it Max, that's good. You're doing great, just calm down ." He repeated the soothing words to Max, waiting until he was completely calm before releasing his hand and pulling him into a hug. "Were just going to speak to your teacher, ok? and if you don't think you can do it today we can both go home and come back tomorrow." He promised, not mentioning that he couldn't afford another day off, or his boss would no doubt fire him.  
Max gently nodded his head, and picked up his cards again.  
"Sorry. Max didn't mean to drop the cards. Don't be mad at Max, Alec, please. Max didn't mean to." He said, pointing to his chest and skating his head.  
"I'm not mad, Max. It's ok. Let's go and speak to..." Alec quickly checked his phone, finding the name he'd been given by email of Max's new head of year," Mr Bane."  
Alec finally raised to his full height, grateful on behalf of his legs. Max immediately reached his hand up to Alec's, gripping it hard. They made there way to the schools reception, Alec glaring at everyone, kids included, who gave his little brother a weird look. The receptionist, a kind looking woman named Dot, gave them directions to Mr. Bane's classroom, and so they made there way through the corridors, and came to a stop at a door with... was that glitter? Max didn't pay any attention to it, happily rubbing his fingers over his keychain. Alec took a deep breath, and knocked twice, waited a few seconds, then opened the door. 

Sitting at the desk was the most beautiful man he'd ever seen.Dressed in a wonderfully fitting shirt, a maroon waistcoat, and tight, black trousers, he was the epitome of beauty. His hair was styled up, with a few hot pink streaks in. Slowly, the man looked up at Alec, and his breath caught in his throat. Dear god he's beautiful. And Max's teacher. He was so screwed.


End file.
